Computers have become one of the standing life tools to modem humans. Due to developments of the touch-controlled technique, most hand-held computers or electronic communication products replace mouse or entity keyboards with touch displays. The touch displays are widely used on tablet computers, smart phones or PDAs, and by co-operating with new operating systems which support the touch-controlled technique. A more intuitive and convenient operating feeling could be provided to users.
Laptops are equipped with inputting apparatuses such as QWERTY keyboards and touch pads, and the prior operating systems which have been already installed in the laptops do not support the touch-controlled input function, or the interface designs are not designed for the touch-controlled gesture operating. Thus the demands and designs of touch control on a traditional laptop are rare. However, in one aspect that the present operating system provider has already proposed an operating system which could support the touch-controlled operation on the laptops, and in another aspect that the users' demands of experiencing the touch-controlled operation just like that on the tablet computers or smart phones are rising daily and daily. Therefore, needs of providing a laptop which could be changed to a tablet computer are generated. In order to facilitate the display rotating relative to the main body of the laptop, a conventional technique uses a support arm or a linking-up component to support and connect pivotally the display of the laptop, thereby successfully changing the placement type or the tilting angle of the display relative to the main body.
Take a portable computer LifeBook TH40-d proposed by Fujitsu (please refer to the following websites: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyZAPgfK2sA or http://article.pchome.net/content-1340323-4.html), the portable computer uses a single sheet-shaped support element to support the display, such that the display freely rotates relative to the support element, and thus changes the posture of the display relative to the main body (for example, the display could be face-up laminated on the main body, or the display could stand on the main body with a tilting angle), or changes the standing location and the tilting angle of the display relative to the main body so as to achieve the effect of standing the display. However, according to the aforementioned conventional design of using the support element for providing the support effect to the display, the single support element having fixed length is used, and the display could only rotate relative to the support element to change the tilting angle relative to the main body. Therefore, only regular adjustment effect could be provided, and when the display arrive the fixed position, the distance and the placement angle between the display and the user could not be adjusted. Thus, the freedom of placement for some users is still not enough. For examples, different users have different stature, or the same user puts the portable computer on different desks having different heights to operate the portable computer, or the same user sits on different chairs having different heights to operate the portable computer, the demands of the display tilting angles in these cases would be different. Therefore, there is a need to increase the freedom of the relative positions between the display and the main body of the portable computer. Except increasing the freedom of the relative positions between the display and the main body, it would be better for the user to freely choose the freedoms of the display.
Thus, it is worth studying that how to increase the adjustable freedom of the support element by designing the structure of the support element of the portable computer.